The Sun and the Moon
by Baroquess
Summary: The canon pairing makes Ayame sad. XD Goes with the manga. HatoriAyame ShounenAi. Angst.


**Title:** The Sun and the Moon  
**Rating:** PG  
**Type:** Angst   
**Challenge:** #26: If only I could make you mine

**A/N:**VERY very strange analogies. XD But it's Ayame, so it could be IC. Maybe. XD I wanted something that could possibly fit in the canon, as sad as the canon makes me. D:

**The Sun and the Moon**

Dancing was something that came natural to Ayame. As the Snake of the Zodiac, his limbs were slender, almost skinny, and he was agile in ways that no person really needed to be.

His movements brimmed with excitement; the thrill of dancing with the Dragon was always present, shown in both eyes and limbs. His lips parted slowly under the anticipation, and a small smile was formed as the dragon moved to the side.

After all the dances they'd had, Ayame still couldn't get over the pure enjoyment, not having to think about anything else other than circling with and around his best friend, all eyes upon him as he took over the year. All eyes, including Hatori's.

Ayame loved it.

Hatori was different when he danced, though his movements still reflected his bitterness, and his slightly hunched shoulders belied a pessimistic outlook on life. Nevertheless, the Dragon was truly alive in front of Ayame, his eyes serious as he uncertainly reached out to touch the Snake's hand.

Ayame nodded almost invisibly, a slight sign of acceptance. The dance was almost over, but Ayame wasn't quite ready to wait all those years again for a chance of catching Hatori with his guard down. He was not a patient man by nature, but life had taught him that sometimes, waiting was the better option.

However, he'd waited long enough.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ayame grabbed Hatori's hand more firmly, and in a few steps, stood closer to the doctor, taking the man's other hand into his own. Without speaking, Hatori nodded in a similar way than Ayame previously had, and twirled the man around.

Ayame let himself be spun, pretending for a second that he was the moon when Hatori was the sun. It was all an act, anyhow; Ayame, self-proclaimed first class actor, never saw harm in pretending.

Hatori stared at his cousin, his eyes widening slightly. Ayame liked to believe that only he noticed these things in Hatori, when in reality they were not that close, nor was their friendship that special. It was just longer than most.

Hatori met Ayame's stare, the blue eyes he knew so well understanding him completely. Perhaps their friendship _was_ more.

The dragon backed away with a quick twirl, his fingers still interlaced with Ayame's when the music stopped. Ayame grasped the fingers as he moved to bow to the dragon in appreciation of the handing of the year, but the warm fingers removed themselves immediately.

When Hatori noticed the slight inclination Ayame had made to bow, he stared at him apologetically. Ayame shrugged, smiling brightly at the other. Hatori stared at him, and Ayame started fussing with the hem of his kimono, trying to adjust the multiple layers.

A few hours later, Hatori found himself sitting on the porch outside, his fingers curled around his cigarette tightly. The look in Ayame's eyes had always left him both confused and terrified. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the acceptance in those yellow eyes, their usual warmth somehow different from the other times they'd danced together.

Hatori was hesitant to look directly into Ayame's eyes at any other time.

"'Tori-san?" Ayame hopped down next to him, their legs almost touching. Hatori stared at his lifelong friend adorned into the ritual outfit of the snake, the beige of the fabric making him seem impossibly paler.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Hatori asked pointedly, staring at the ridiculous hat adorning the man's head. Ayame laughed softly, clumsily removing the head item in a stark contrast to the grace with which he'd performed.

Ayame always drank too much at Sohma parties. Hatori couldn't blame him. 

"I didn't know it was still on." Hatori stared as Ayame placed the hat unto the neatly stacked pile of Hatori's garments, then looked straight ahead of him again, taking another slow, calming drag. Ayame kept silent as he placed a hand on Hatori's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly for whatever reason Hatori couldn't fathom.

Hatori was grateful that Ayame wasn't in a playful mood today, but the unnatural silence of the Snake was mildly disconcerting. Ayame's silences were always too silent. Everything Ayame did was a statement; silence was just another tool for the man.

After a few minutes of squirming uncomfortably in his place, Ayame was the one to break the silence. The silence didn't sit well with him, nor did the alcohol. "'Tori-san? Do you think I'm lovable?"

Hatori smiled slightly; Ayame always found a way to change a situation to make him the star. "How is Mine-san?" He asked instead. Ayame had no right asking him questions Hatori wasn't ready to face.

Ayame mirrored Hatori's smile, though his eyes didn't light up in their usual way. "She's fine. We're… fine." Ayame's knee brushed against Hatori's.

"I'm happy you have a girlfriend, Aya. It's good to know that you don't seek warmth in everyone's bed anymore."

"I was waiting for someone special… Someone who could make me feel submissive."

"Is Mine that special person? Truly?" Hatori didn't even know why he was commenting on this; it was none of his business, and quite frankly he didn't know whether he _wanted_ to know.

Ayame laughed slightly in response, and turned to look at the sun. "The sun doesn't need anything to shine, but the moon needs the sun, right? That's what you told me in school… I remember it well."

When Hatori realised he wasn't going to get a response to his question, he got up, placing a hand on Ayame's head before realising that he was doing so.

Ayame remained seated, not looking at Hatori as the man stood. "Remember when I said that, at that time? _People get hurt easily… are there people like that?_" At Hatori's quick nod, he continued, speaking quickly as he knew Hatori was almost leaving.

"I never realised it was_ I_ who could hurt. I want 'Tori-san to be happy, to be so happy… But I know 'Tori-san always feels guilty. He'd probably feel guilty if he knew what I felt. I want 'Tori-san to know that I am strong on my own."

Hatori looked away. To Ayame, bluntness was a gift wrapped in gaudy golden wrapping. He couldn't bring himself to remove his hand from the silvery strands.

"At that time, I wanted to be the prince of the moon, and to always have 'Tori-san looking out for me, so that I would never have to grow cold. Just like the moon revolves around the sun, right? To keep warm?"

Hatori swallowed heavily, pointedly refusing to look at Ayame.

"But then the sun grew cold," Ayame continued, "and suddenly the prince had to be the sun in an attempt to cheer up the colder sun. It was only later that I realised… the sun doesn't need the moon."

Hatori blinked, not being able to follow Ayame anymore. It was always difficult to grasp the meaningful content out of the man's rants, but an overly emotional, tipsy Ayame was absolutely perplexing.

"I'm sorry, 'Tori-san. I guess I'm a little drunk," said Ayame, turning his stare from the sun to Hatori with an apologetic smile.

Hatori leaned forward before he knew what he was doing, his lips quickly brushing over Ayame's. After a surprised gasp from Ayame, a pair of soft lips started kissing him back, Ayame's slender fingers tangling themselves in Hatori's dark hair. A few moments later, both withdrew, Hatori panting and Ayame slightly trembling. Ayame hid his face behind the sleeves of his kimono and got up, staring at Hatori with something akin to sadness.

Before Hatori could find the words to speak, Ayame had already turned away; off to get some private time with his brother before Mine would come to pick him up.

"What is your wish now?" It was the first thing that popped in his mind. He wasn't sure whether he was ready for Ayame's absence yet, never mind Ayame's drunk analogy.

Ayame turned around, staring into Hatori's icy blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed them again, eyes closing as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore," he whispered, his smile sad as he turned to re-enter the Sohma house.


End file.
